


don’t hate me / chanbaek

by kimhyunas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyunas/pseuds/kimhyunas
Summary: "everybody hates me, but you love me.""and i love you."-chanyeol has been "condemned" by the press and due to a bunch of a malicious articles, he's withdrawn from exo and is currently living in solitary. that's until baekhyun arrives at his front door.(💌, based on don't hate me by epik high + also on asianfanfics, my username there is: ilovkimhyuna + wattpad: hyunastan)





	1. Chapter 1

01: chanyeol misses baekhyun and is all alone

"the star has now gone into hiding." were the words on the front of the newspaper chanyeol was reading, next to those words was an image of his face taken from the smtown concert last month - his last concert before he had gone into hiding. 

he scrunched up the newspaper and threw it across the room, not bothering to read the article, already knowing it would be shit - all articles about him tended to be, well, shitty. and even though his life was in danger and he was hated across the world, he knew reporters would still try their best to tarnish his image. 

that sentence made him laugh, how could you tarnish something that had already been ruined, broken, teared to pieces and left to rot? that's what the world had done with park chanyeol, they had taken him in; loved him, adored him and with one sentence they had thrown him back out, made him an outcast. people had sent bombs to his apartments around the world, they threatned to kill his family, he recieved death threats from unknown numbers that even the fbi couldn't trace. 

if he could take back what he said he would do it in an instant, but unfortunately life was not a bbc episode of doctor who and chanyeol was not one of the doctors [although he envied the past few doctors, they had such good looking companions]. honestly he had said it as a joke, not meaning to offend anyone - but he done the complete opposite. 

his phone buzzed, a text from a number he hadn't saved and he immeaditly went cold - he had changed his number for the fifth time how had people got it? curiously, he opened the text message and was surprised at what it said. 

[UNKNOWN NUMNER]  
miss u - BBH 

chanyeol nearly dropped his phone, why was baekhyun texting him? his fingers shook as he typed back a reply, this was nerve wracking. he didn't understand why his heart was racing as he typed back, maybe it was because they hadn't spoken in over a year since their arguement or maybe the fact he still had a crush on baekhyun.

hopefully not the last idea, he thought as he hit send. a few years ago suho had sent chanyeol to go find baekhyun [who was missing from rehearsals yet again], the boy found baekhyun asleep on one of the sofa's backstage. as he watched him sleep chanyeol realized how beautiful he looked, how peaceful he looked and he wanted to punch himself when someone came and woke him up, ruining that image of art. 

since that day his crush on baekhyun had grown, his spent most days waking up thinking of him and going to sleep thinking of him and when baekhyun started ignoring him - that's when chanyeol knew he had fallen in deep. 

he spent days asking the members, the staff, anyone who ever made contact with baekhyun why he was being ignored, but it turned everyone had absolutely no idea. on stage they acted as if they were still best friends but when they were off the stage not one word was spoken between the pair, it was as if they were strangers. 

the other boys noticed the change in their behaviour but decided to not comment on it, thinking it would lead to more trouble that was until jongdae accidentally opened his large mouth and asked why they were ignoring each other. chanyeol looked up from his phone and made eye contact with baekhyun, before the latter looked away. 

"shut up!" suho had hissed to a laughing jongdae.

since that day things had grown even more awkward, now they started acting the same on stage making fans wonder what was going on. every time exo did anything there would be hundreds of questions asking what was happening to chanbaek - the members always skipped those questions but sometimes when exo arrived at shows fans would scream for answers. 

it was embarrassing and awkward and chanyeol finally knew how it felt to have your heart broken, and it wasn't as nice as the movies made it out to be. in fact it was crushing, it broke him - maybe that was why he had said the words that had got him exiled from all humanity. 

his phone buzzed again and he quickly typed in his password but to his disappointment it was a text from jongin, not baekhyun.

[JONGIN]  
sehun doesn't like rapping by himself :'( exo misses u 

chanyeol felt a small smile creep up on his lips as he read the text, how cute, he thought. he missed rapping, he missed singing, he missed the fans and most of all he missed the boys. he missed every single member so much, he didn't know what he was going to do by himself without those dorks. 

chanyeol switched off his phone and picked up a remote, switching on the tv in the room - skipping through channels until he found mnet. if he was right tonight a new tv show called unpretty rapstar would be airing, a female show me the money it had been called. he was an avid fan of show me the money so he couldn't wait to see the show. 

he snuggled into one of the pillows in the couch before he heard a soft knock on the door and jumped up. the only people who knew where he was staying were his manager and lee sooman, even the other members and his family has no idea. his manager would've texted him if he was coming, so who was knocking? 

chanyeol went into the kitchen and opened the knife drawer, pulling out a small knife. his heart was hammering, was this end of his life? or was he just being pranked by his manager? his fingers were shaking as he walked towards the door and pulled the door open, holding the knife up in protection. 

"hey yeol, guess who's staying with you? also why the fuck do you have a knife?"


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02: chanyeol gets a boner and then finds himself sleeping with baekhyun, naked

baekhyun was already asleep, he had been arrived twenty minutes ago and he had already fallen into dreamland. chanyeol found himself staring at the boy in love, he gently moved some of baekhyun's hair out of his face before freezing up as he noticed he now had a boner. 

baekhyun was asleep on his lap and chanyeol just couldn't hold it in, his cheeks were now bright red and he couldn't imagine what would happen if baekhyun woke up and noticed it. so his plan was to carefully remove baekhyun off his lap, without waking him up. 

easy right? wrong. baekhyun, unfortunately for chanyeol, was not a heavy sleeper so the second he felt his head being moved off chanyeol's comfy thighs he awoke. he pushed himself up, his hand nearly wacking chanyeol in the face. his dropped his hand down, hitting chanyeol's bulging crotch. 

chanyeol yelped and quickly pushed baekhyun's hand off his now aching dick, but the latter was now on the floor laughing. the room was now filled with the sound of baekhyun's laughter and san e's annoying voice as he flirted his ass off with the contestants. 

"want me to fix that little problem?" baekhyun asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "i used to give good head back in school." 

chanyeol side stepped by baekhyun and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in, as he began to get rid of his problem. he didn't hear baekhyun's foosteps so he assumed the boy had stayed in the front room and either fallen back asleep [and forgotten about the whole incident hopefully] or was now watching unpretty rapstar. 

he let out a small moan and thought back to the minute he opened the door to reveal baekhyun. yes, his heart was racing but at the same time he had sort of wanted to be alone. and baekhyun hadn't even told him why he had been ignoring him! he had just strolled in like they were two best friends who had been speaking every day. 

when chanyeol left the bathroom his mood had changed, he was now angry and annoyed. god, he hated being in love with baekhyun - he hated the way he melted every time he looked into his eyes, he hated the fact that everytime he heard his voice he was instantly happy, he hated how his laugh made him laugh. 

love sucks, thought chanyeol as he returned to the front room, it really does. he saw baekhyun wasn't in the room and checked the kitchen, but the smaller boy wasn't there either. chanyeol walked down the corridor into his room where he found baekhyun lying on his bed, on the phone with someone. 

"no, not yet. soon i hope. i gotta call you back - love you more!" baekhyun hanged up, and put his phone down as he saw chanyeol's scowling face enter the room. 

"hey yeol!" he jumped up and sat cross legged on the bed. "this is my room, it's cool if i take this room right? someone's already sorted it out unlike the other room."

baekhyun's eyes lit up as he said those words and chanyeol's heart raced but he kept a cold expression on his face - he was supposed to be angry with him, no matter how cute he was acting! but he somehow found himself smirking but returned back to his stony expression when baekhyun winked.

chanyeol rolled his eyes, "that's because it's my room, you dimwit. get off my bed and go to the other room, sleep there."

chanyeol's tone was cold and sharp, making baekhyun wonder what he done to upset him. now baekhyun was sad he found himself frowning too, he didn't want his yeol to be sad - that was unacceptable. 

"yeol, what's wrong?" he asked in a small voice. "also that room is so far from yours, i can sleep on the floor if you want! or even better we can share this bed!" 

chanyeol's eyes widened, he would be lying if he said he never dreamt about baekhyun and him sharing a bed together. but when he dreamt about they would be dating, living together and in love - not in fucking hiding in some apartment. 

"your eyes are red!" baekhyun announced, pulling chanyeol out of his thoughts. "you know your ears are my favourite part of you, they're so cute - just like you."

again chanyeol found himself blushing and exited the room, scurrying back to go watch unpretty rapstar and holding in his laughter. maybe sharing an apartment with the love of his life wouldn't be as bad as he thought. he'd take the other room, even thought it was bare and freezing cold in there. 

that's what he told myself but at midnight he found himself walking into his room and pushing baekhyun to the side so he could climb inside the bed. baekhyun was awake and threw the duvet over them, snuggling into his pillow. 

"want to cuddle?" baekhyun asked after a minute of silence. "so we don't get a cold, y'know." 

chanyeol didn't say a word, he was too busy screaming - but not out loud of course. baekhyun had really suggested that!, alarms were blaring in his head. 

"i heard," he nervously let out. "it's better if you cuddle naked, that way you get warmer."

baekhyun chuckled, "smart." and with that he began undressing, right in front of a gaping chanyeol. 

and that was how park chanyeol found himself naked in the same bed as his crush, byun baekhyun.


End file.
